Infected
"Infected" is a term that refers to the reanimated corpses of recently deceased people. They are the primary antagonists of FtWD. seen on FTWD]] How the bodies of the recently deceased reanimated is not fully understood and it is not explored within the show. It is implied that the bodies are infected with some kind of agent, (with a heavy emphasis on the possibility of a virus), that reactivates certain primitive areas of the brain after death, and through this, the basic motor functions of the body are restarted as well as the most basic need -- the need to feed, which manifests as their sole drive. The effect on society of the appearance of the Infected is one of complete chaos, no government agency knows what the Infected are or how to deal with them. Planes are grounded and police waste ammunition by making body shots, such as in the case of Patrick Sutherland. Also the reckless shooting draws the ire of the general public, as they are also unaware of what is happening and, taking the shooting of the Infected as police brutality, begin to riot. This is seen in "So Close, Yet So Far" and allows the Infected free rein to spread the infection further. Origin Robert Kirkman has stated that the origin of the zombie apocalypse won't be revealed.http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Letter_Hacks. "any explanation would disrupt the normalness, and the feel of the book to resemble 'science fiction'." He is more interested in what happens post-outbreak than what had happened leading up to it. Abilities Everyone appears to be "infected" with the agent that causes reanimation after death. It's not been revealed whether this agent is a simple chemical, virus, bacterium or fungal spores. Because everyone is infected, every person who dies - from any cause - will reanimate, unless their brain is severely damaged. In the trailer for Season 1 , the news advert mentions a "mysterious virus" going around, giving a possible hint to the origin of the outbreak. Put Down man.]] After death an Infected person's body reanimates and can only be destroyed by severely damaging the brain. Decapitation (cutting off the head) without destroying the brain leaves a head rolling its eyes and snapping it's jaws at whatever comes into range. Thus, the only way to permanently put down - kill - an Infected person is to destroy the brain. Known and presumed infected (and not "Put Down") *Gloria *Calvin *Matt Sale (presumed) Alternative Names These names are also used on FtWD: * Skin-bags - Moyers, Season 1, "Not Fade Away" * The Dead - Daniel Salazar * Groaners - Fear the Walking Dead: Radio Waves The Last DJ (See Radio) * The Wasted - "Do Not Disturb", Brandon's group call them The Wasted, because the first one they saw looked drunk. * Zombie - Alejandro Nunez uses the term when talking to Nick in Pablo & Jessica. The English word was used in the clip on The Talking Dead, shown the previous week. The show itself used the Mexican word, dubbed in afterwards: "zombi". It seems likely that the use of the word was a mistake that slipped through until the clip was shown on The Talking Dead. * Biters - Diane uses the term in "El Matadero" when talking to Alicia Clark Behind the scenes "Infected" is the counterpart of the term "Walkers", which is used in the parent series The Walking Dead. Trivia * Frank Dillane in an pre-Season 1 interview, appeared to slip and say "eaters", before correcting himself and saying walkers * The infected look "fresher" in appearance as the zombie apocalypse in Fear has just begun. They look similar to the walkers in the first season of the parent series. Gallery Infected.jpg Calvin Infected.png Infected Art.PNG Reed Infected.jpg Infected The Dog.PNG Infected Stormy Head Shot.png Gonzales shoots the infected woman.png Gonzales and Tattooed Infected Woman.png Shooting infected man.jpg The tens of Infected become many tens and hundreds.png Herd.jpg Hotelseven.jpg Deadbodiesgrotesque1.png Guybittengrotesque1.png 2x08 Zombies.JPG 2x08 Infected Woman.JPG FTWD-208-SS-16-img-2308gpd-goug5-2410x1536.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0321 0606-RT-GN.jpg Random Zombie.jpg|Partly burned infected Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-209-infected-2-935.jpg FTWD2 210 RF 0420 0731-RT-GN.jpg Spyhole Zombie.JPG FEAR-post-211-1920x1080.jpg|Infected follow Madison onto a dock FTWD2 212 RF 0512 0245-RT-GN3.jpg Fearpassagetwo.jpg Fearpassagethree.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0461-RT-GN.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0458-RT-GN.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0086-RT-GN.jpg Zombiesoldiers.png FTWD INT RJ 0809 0145-RT-GN.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0231-RT.jpg Fearconstructioninfected.jpg Antonio Reyes zombie.png Marco Rodriguez zombie.jpg Screenshot 20170104-111518-2.jpg Infectedgloria.jpg Infectedcar.jpg Walker-little-girl.jpg 148582414656539.jpeg Zombie.jpg Infectedborder.jpg Infectedtwo.jpg Passagepartsixteentwo.jpg FTWD 301 MD 0113 894-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 301 MD 0111 654-RT-GN.jpg 100 (2).jpg Alon's death.png Geoff.png FTWD 312 RF 0522 2042-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 312 RF 0522 1852-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 312 RF 0522 1836-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 312 RF 0522 1816-RT-GN.jpg Season one church druggie-1.png FTWD 312 RF 0523 3757-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 312 RF 0523 3305-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 312 RF 0522 2095-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 312 RF 0522 2059-RT-GN.jpg References fr:Infecté Category:Fear the Walking Dead Category:Infected Category:Information